Reject
by Maya Kitajima
Summary: Haruko dumps Sakuragi...:(


_Disclaimer: I do not own Slam Dunk or any of its characters._

_"Reject"_

_Chapter 1_

_            There she is! Those large shining eyes, perfect nose and little red lips. Oh, what a beauty she really is! I love you, Haruko… Argh! I must tell her now. Or someone else will take her away. B-but…_

_            "Sakuragi-kun!!!" A cute little voice shouted from afar. It was she. Haruko. I put on my stupid smile and walked towards her._

_            "Hi, Haruko!"_

_            "Sakuragi, what are you still doing here? I thought you have basketball practice."_

_            "It was cancelled. Coach Anzai wanted us to rest."_

_            "Really? That's great!"_

_            "Um…well, Haruko, I was wondering if you would like to umm…have a snack somewhere. It's still early."_

_            "Sure! I'd love to. To tell you the truth, I was about to ask my girlfriends if they would like to go with me…but I'd prefer you more. We could talk about basketball."_

_            "Great!" We ate at a restaurant near our school and when we have finished, I walked her home._

_            "Haruko?"_

_            "Yes?"_

_            "Uhh…I…well, I…Oh, darn it!" I immediately grabbed both of her hands and stared at her eyes. "I love you!"_

_            "What?"_

_            "I love you…I've been meaning to tell you this since the moment I met you, but I had no courage. I love you." Haruko was startled._

_            "Sakuragi…I…I'm surprised. Um…well, I'm really sorry but…Rukawa. I've confessed my feelings for him and he said he'll think about it. I really want to, you know, be his girlfriend. I'm sorry, Sakuragi. Can we still be friends?" I wanted to cry. To shout. To release my anger. Darn that Rukawa!!!_

_            "Sakuragi, can we still be friends?" Haruko repeated. I didn't know what to do. But I am pretty much used to this. I'm nothing more but a reject after all._

_            "Sure. Thanks, Haruko. I must be going home now. Can you make it by yourself?"_

_            "Uh, yes. Sorry again." I walked away as she stared after me. Oh yes, that's my 51st 'no' for my whole life. What a loser I am. I didn't think about anything after that. I know I'll cry if I will. And boys don't cry._

_                                    *                                  *                                  *_

_            Sakuragi loves me?! I can't believe it! I'm sure he always looks up to me as a friend. I never really thought. Don't get me wrong. I like him too. It's just that he's too late. If he proposed to me before I had to courage to confess to Rukawa, then I'll gladly take him. But he's really late. Anyway, Rukawa…God! What is his answer? It's been almost a week now! When I see him at school, he doesn't even look at me. Damn! I can't wait any longer. Tomorrow, I'll approach him again and ask him. Yes, tomorrow…_

_            Where is he?! I can't find him anywhere! I know he stays at the rooftop during lunch breaks. Is he at the cafeteria? I'll go and look. I turned away but suddenly someone held my shoulder. I turned around and saw that it's Rukawa. My heart stopped._

_            "Hi, Haruko." He greeted. OH MY GOD!!!!!_

_            "H-hi, Rukawa! I-I was looking for you."_

_            "Really? I was looking for you too." My eyes widened. He's going to answer me now! _

_            "Um…well, about what you said to me last week. That you love me." I nodded. I am so nervous. "Well, okay."_

_            "Okay? What do you mean okay?"_

_            "I mean that okay, I'll be your boyfriend." My jaw reached the floor. I was so happy that I hugged him. I felt that he was surprised but then he hugged me back. I am so happy!!! What could be more impossible than this???_

_            "Haruko, can you come by today and help me with my homework?" Rukawa asked. Not again? It's been only a week since we became a couple and I have heard this everyday since._

_            "Um, why don't we eat out later? I can help you tomorrow. It's Friday."_

_            "No, I'm going to be really tired later after practice. Please help me." This is another problem. When we get to his house, he sleeps and I do his homework. It's like I'm his helper rather than his girlfriend. I'm getting really tired of it. I'm also starting to regret that I proposed to him. This is not love._

_                                    *                                  *                                  *_

_            He answered him. Yes, it's all over school now. They're the most popular couple at school. What did she see in him anyway? He is like the most arrogant and selfish human being in this world! Oh, darn! There's no point in thinking about all this. I'm just a reject. Whew…I'll go fishing._

_            Who's that? There's someone fishing in my favorite spot. I'll kick his ass off. I walked towards him._

_            "Hey you, get out of there. That's my spot." The guy slowly turned around and…my God! It's Sendoh!_

_            "Sendoh!", "Sakuragi!" We both exclaimed at the same time. He spoke up first._

_            "This is my place too."_

_            "No way."_

_            "Oh, darn, just sit beside me." I stared at him madly but I surrendered. I sat beside him._

_            "You look awfully bored…and occupied."_

_            "I've been dumped."_

_            "Oh no. I advise you…play ball. You'll forget about her."_

_            "Really?"_

_            "Yeah, based from experience." I smiled._

_            "Play with me?" He smiled back._

_            "I never refuse anyone when it comes to basketball." We fixed our things and headed straight to the Ryonan basketball court. We played and of course, I lost. 2-10. I felt more down._

_            "Don't feel bad. It's just a game."_

_            "Yeah, but I'm really down even if I didn't lose." Sendoh patted me._

_            "Would you like me to teach you my techniques? Doesn't matter. I'm graduating anyway."_

_            "Okay…I'm in the mood." Sendoh taught me everything he had. I'm really surprised at him. He's a good guy. To think he's passing on his knowledge to a member of a rival school. I could never do that._

_            "Thank for everything, Sendoh. Could we be friends?"_

_            "We acted like one for the rest of the afternoon. Then why can't we?" I smiled._

_            "See you again, Sendoh."_

_            "Yeah, you too, Sakuragi." We became really good friends after that. I always go to his place and we play ball. I win over him more often now. Maybe I'm a reject in love…but not in basketball._

_                                    *                                  *                                  *_

_            "I'm genius Sakuragi! I'm genius Sakuragi!" I sang my favorite song. I made it.(Isn't it obvious?) Suddenly, I bumped onto someone._

_            "Oh, I'm very sorry." I turned around and saw that it was Rukawa I bumped. Haruko was with him. Let's see, it's a month now since they became a couple. And it's also a month now since I've last spoke to either of them. Actually, I've forgotten about them because of playing basketball with Sendoh. Even my long-term anger with Rukawa was gone._

_            "Hi, Sakuragi." Haruko greeted. Rukawa didn't say anything but he didn't look at me with his usual icy glare anymore._

_            "Hi, Haruko. Hi, Rukawa." I can see that Rukawa was surprised. It was my first time to greet him like that._

_            "Um…we're gonna play ball. Do you want to come with us, Sakuragi?" Haruko asked._

_            "Sure." It was a bit awkward walking with them. They too, I seem, are also a bit awkward about each other. We were silent until we reached the court._

_            "Sakuragi, I heard that you improved a lot. Would you like to play with me?" Rukawa asked._

_            "Sure." We played and I won 10-9. Everyone who was watching was very much surprised. Especially Haruko._

_            "How?" Rukawa suddenly asked._

_            "Sendoh taught me."_

_            "I see…Haruko, get me my towel." I was startled. Why is Rukawa ordering Haruko?_

_            "Do you order her just like that?"_

_            "Uh-huh. That's only her use anyway."_

_            "What? You mean you're using her."_

_            "Maybe." I raged with anger. I punched him really hard that he wasn't able to stand up afterwards._

_            "You took her away from me just so you can use her as a helper? How dare you? What kind of beast are you?!"_

_            "Use me?" Haruko suddenly spoke up. "You're just using me?" She cried and ran away. I went away too. I sat on bench by the park. _

_They're not a couple now. I can get Haruko easily. But, I think I fell out of love of her during that month. Everyone knows I can leave the past easily. _

_Humph…it's her fault anyway that she took me for granted. Hehe…_

_I'm a lucky reject._

_~Owari~_

_*Author's notes*_

_Hello there! What did you think of that? I know many of you didn't like it because it was pretty inconsistent…especially to Sakuragi's character. Well, sorry but I did this fic primarily for self-satisfaction. I hated Sakuragi when he is stupid and arrogant. So I wrote something-this fanfic-wherein he didn't have too much pride. I also hated Rukawa's guts so I made him the loser this time. And finally, I wanted Sendoh and Sakuragi to be friends._

_Sorry also to those who are mad because I called Rukawa, Lukawa. I live in the Philippines and here, Rukawa is sometimes called Lukawa. And I'm pretty much used to calling him that. Anyway, for the sake of those who are not living here, I'll change all of it to Rukawa, as you see it now. _

_To those who are pissed off, offended and to those who felt something negative after reading this, I'm very sorry! I promise to write something that would please all of you guys. Please review…and suggest something that you want to happen so you would all be happy. Thanks!_


End file.
